


Not Asking, Not Telling

by derryderrydown



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he shipped out to Parris Island, Ray had been pretty sure he could survive DADT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Asking, Not Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Petra for American-checking and beta work.

The day he shipped out to Parris Island, Ray had been pretty sure he could survive DADT.

It wasn't like he thought of himself as bisexual. More... opportunistic.

He could talk about pussy all day long, if that was what it took. He _liked_ pussy. He even liked eating pussy, which his high school friends thought was pretty weird. (What wasn't to like? There were all these _layers_ to explore, and it tasted pretty good, and he liked making girls come. And, really, the clitoris was a fucking _magical_ creation. If he made it to heaven, he was going to thank God for that one, and demand to know why his prostate had to be buried up his ass, rather than conveniently accessible.)

Okay, he liked cock too, but he could avoid mentioning that. Maybe, if he was really missing the cock, he'd risk a trip out to a gay bar, an anonymous fuck without letting on he was military.

Nobody would be asking and he sure as fuck wouldn't be telling.

What he hadn't thought about was that he would be fucking _surrounded_ by cock in the Marines. Showering with cock; getting dressed with cock; listening to cock jerk off at night.

And, man, he really missed giving blowjobs. Giving blowjobs was almost as cool as eating pussy.

So, maybe he spent a bit more time at gay bars than he'd thought he would. He'd gotten out of barracks as soon as he could, gotten his own shithole of a place, so there was nobody monitoring what time he came back. Or whether, maybe, he occasionally brought some cock back with him.

Hey, he brought pussy too. He wasn't _completely_ gay.

But he'd settled into it. He knew what he could get away with, and what he didn't dare to try, and what he really shouldn't do but could occasionally if he was lucky.

He could get away with bending over in the Anvil's toilets and getting fucked by a college kid who murmured sweet, filthy things in Ray's ear. He could get away with taking the college kid back to his place and kissing him, wet and sloppy and hungry, while they lay in bed together.

He didn't dare to actually go on a date with the college kid. He didn't dare to fucking falling in love, and one day the college kid would understand that.

He shouldn't get away with going to his knees for a stranger in the alley behind the Anvil, but he did it anyway, and got away with it.

Well, he usually did.

This time, when he looked up, smug and smiling, his sergeant was standing next to his stranger.

"Fuck," Ray said, and wiped his mouth.

"I'm not asking," Brad said, "but you're failing to not tell." He turned to Ray's stranger. "I think you should fuck off now."

Ray's stranger did as he was told.

Ray stood up. "What the fuck are you doing down here, anyway? Because you never pinged my gaydar."

Brad didn't smile. "I needed a piss. Half the platoon is two bars down from here."

"Fuck," Ray said. "I thought they were out on the other side of town."

"They started off on the other side of town."

"Right." Ray leaned back against the wall, and didn't look at Brad as he said, "So, just how fubar am I?"

Brad shrugged. "I'm not going to report you."

Ray shut his eyes and just breathed, relief flooding his body.

"But I don't know what anybody else would do. Look at me."

Ray did.

"This country has spent a lot of money turning you into a Recon Marine. You are actually good at your job. I don't want to see you kicked out for something that doesn't affect your ability to do your job." Brad leaned closer to Ray. "Be. More. Careful."

Despite his best attempts to meet Brad's eyes, Ray's gaze kept flickering away. "Solid copy," he said.


End file.
